The Wrestling Groupie
by spikedbracelets
Summary: Fantasy about what would happen if a lucky girl won a contest that gave out a date with Mark henry and when The Big Show thinks the girl should be with him instead.


OOC- This is a closed thread maybe it will be opened later but I doubt it. Before you read this you should know this is purely fantasy;The events are what I would like to happen not what actually did happen. So do not jump to conclusions and think that I am saying I done all these things with these famous people. Again this is JUST FANTASY enjoy.

IC- Citrus was super amped,but at the same time sick to her stomach but in a good way. Just two weeks ago she entered a contest to get front row seats and to go back stage for Monday night raw; to her it was the coolest thing ever in her life. Skipping her collage class she took the whole day to pamper herself getting manicures,pedicures,and waxing. Citrus wanted to look her best and she was going to to her dad gave her a credit card so money was no object.

The Glitter new her by heart she came in there every week to get touch ups,and on this Monday she was going to look perfect. Already getting bathed for that morning;washed her hair to cut down time at the salon then washed her whole body making it smell fruity. She already wore everything three times so she decided to borrow some clothes from Courtney she owed her so Citrus took this opportune to cash in that favor.

Arriving at The Glitter,and wearing some jersey and sweat pants did not even bother to wear shoes. Walking through the door "Hey Ming I have a very important night tonight I need my hair trimmed,highlighted,styled." Citrus smile "Oh and I need a manicure,pedicure,and a wax job." Ming nodded and Citrus sat until Sasha called her back.

After about two hours she was done and made her way back were Julie always kicked it. "Hey Jules I need that favor and borrow some clothes" Smiling as she knew exactly what she wanted. Citrus made her way to the closet and picked out an outfit that she thought was perfect. It was already getting late so she made her way for the long hour drive to arrive in time meeting with the person who was in charge.

Leading her to the seat she sat and crossed her legs;anxiously waiting for the show to start. It was slow going at first with the what not and whose been, and all that t.v. bullshit they put to make ratings. Finally the last match of the night Mark henry verses The Big Show with the special guest ref Batista. This match is what got Citrus at the edge of her seat;Mark Henry hit the worlds strongest slam on the big show,and with the Big Show getting up and hitting mark with choke slam. Both getting up and punching each other finally Mark henry pinned and got the win.

Citrus was oober excited;licking her lips as she saw the sweaty wrestlers go back stage she was going to make her mark somehow,and it was her chance to do it and she was. Making her way backstage with people everywhere she took a deep breathe and went to Batista first;asking for his autograph and giving him complements like "My your handsome" and cheesy things like that.

After getting his auto she looked and saw Big Show making her way over;Citrus grabbed his huge bicep "Hey handsome" she smiled sweetly as she engaged in conversation as she sat down on some amps as he stood;looking at him he was amazingly huge thats when she would say "How many hours you work out to get muscles like that?" flirting a little as she was secretly looking for the one wrestler she adored.

Then it happened she seen Mark skim by As she hopped down from the amp and touch the Big Show bicep again "excuse me for one second okay sweetness" giggling a little as she followed cautiously to marks dressing room. un wrinkling her dress she knocked on the door hearing his voice sent shivers up her spine as she entered and closed the door behind her. Seeing him sit in a black leather chair beside the couch she bit her lip "Hi,My name Citrus I won the contest with the night with you,I can come back later" looking him over before licking her lips.

"No,its quite alright you can sit if you would like" Citrus giggled "Okay,thanks" she smiled sweetly as she sat down on the leather couch facing towards him;making sure to adjust her hot pink skirt. She had to admit sitting that close to the worlds strongest man was awesome. "Can I touch your bicep?" she asked as he kind of giving her an odd look "sorry just its so big I wanted to touch it" he gave a laugh as he looked at her "If it rocks your cradle you sure can touch my bicep." "Sweet" she replied as she started to rub his soft African americanized skin. Purring a little as she felt her self get aroused.

Peering at him with her hazelnut colored eyes into his almost black magestic colored as she purred a little at him giving him some enlighten mint that she wanted to give him some satisfaction. Bitting her lip nervously she started cooing to him how strong he was. "Well not to be complete narcissistic but I am the worlds strongest man." Lilly smiled and bit her lips "I know,and your so handsome to" as she reached and rubbed her delicate fingers through his peach fuzz of a beard. "Who does your dreds,as someone who has friends of a beautician I know they are done good." Mark looked "I do them myself,so thanks for the complement." Smiling as she stilled rubbed his bicep and his peach fuzz.


End file.
